The last Drop of Blood
by Nessaja
Summary: Olivia was naked and freezing pathetically. She was terrified, with an intensity that her mind was not able to process. / David Robert Jones kidnapped Olivia and Liv. The time has come. This is just the beginning of the end.
1. Prologue

**A.N. : Hello every one and welcome to my new story. I will upload rather "short" chapters. Because I have realized that I quite enjoy shorter chapter (especially when you are reading at school with you mobile under the table ;) ). I'll also try to upload at least three time a week. Right now, I am not completely sure where this whole plot will lead, therefore I am always happy to get to know you speculations or whishes. **

**I really love reviews, it is always motivating and encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: **Fringe belongs to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and Fox, I'm just playing with the characters for a little while. I'll return them mostly unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Olivia was naked and freezing pathetically. Her body was trying to shake off the cold in vibrant bursts. Her breathing was flat and fast, in short intervals whimpering sounds escaped her mouth. She was terrified, with an intensity that her mind was not able to process. Around her it was completely dark and in this absolute blackness time stood still. Every little movement hurt, her body burned, her throat arched. Her thoughts formed the same word over and over: _mum_. She could not think of a day or even a single hour when she craved so much for the security of her mum, as she did now; not even the time after she died.

Rationally she knew she was in a shock, but this logical voice did not reach her mind, that was dominated by pure horror of her current situation.

**A.N: You got curious? Then let me know and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - **_**17 hours earlier**_

Also a FBI agent needs some groceries once in a while. Olivia pulls into the supermarket parking lot. She is in a good mood. There were no horrific cases recently and it was the first warm day of the year. She spent the whole afternoon with Peter looking through old files, doing paperwork, which was normally boring and monotonous but with Peter it was different, even a little fun, if she was honest.

Slightly surprised Olivia found herself humming a melody; that happens almost never. Peter did her well. She continues to hum as she closed the car door.

Something hard touches her lower back, and an oddly familiar voice whispers in her ear: "Make a wrong move Agent Dunham, and I'll shoot you right here and walk away. You'll die, I'll live. You know who I am, so you know that I'll do what I say."

She freezes in place. Her heart starts to hammer so hard she thinks it's going to punch its way out of her chest. Olivia feels slightly nauseated.

"David Robert Jones?" she croaked. But how the hell was that possible? She watched him die, she saw him got slit into the half. What was going on?

"We're gonna walk to my car. You're going to get in the trunk. Fight me and I will not only shot you, I'll go and shot your sister and niece, and kill your partners. Do you understand?"

A million of thoughts whirl through her head, things to say, bargains to make. The gun nudges her, pushing all that aside.  
"Yes," she whispers. He reaches under her jacket and takes her weapon. He unclips her cell phone from her belt.

"Walk forward."

They walk no more than ten feet, arriving at a black Ford Kuga. The trunk is already unlocked.

How'd he know she'd be here? He didn't. He was following her. Why?

"Open it," he orders. Olivia complies.

She peers into the darkness of the trunk, playing her options and she is overwhelmed by terror atavistic and instantaneous.

"Get in or you die and your family dies with you."

His voice is flat, emotionless, almost bored. It's the boredom that convinces her more than everything else. She scans the parking lot briefly. A man is walking to his own car, bag of groceries in hand. He's talking on his cell phone and pays them no mind.

Olivia crawls into the trunk and whips around to catch a glint of Jones but she is greeted by a smell of raspberry and before she is able to catch a second smell her world goes black.

**A.N: Remember that Walter once knocked Agent Kashner out with a raspberry scent? :D**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N: All right, another chapter finished. It took me a bit longer this time, you know school stuff. Anyways.**

**Enjoy and tell me if you like this one **

She comes to again facedown, naked, wrists and ankles bound to a metal table, blindfolded. Her head is clearing; she cringes into herself, overwhelmed with a sense of shame about her vulnerability and nakedness. Though she knows that rape isn't his thing her heartbeat is out of control and she is close to hyperventilating. She couldn't defend herself, metal cuffs already cutting into her flesh painfully. Olivia wants to vomit in despair. Shooting pains run screaming to the base of her skull, promising to turn into a bad, bad headache soon enough.

"This is just a demonstration," Jones says. He no longer sounds bored. The quality of his voice has changed in a subtle way. He doesn't sound excited so much as attentive. Whatever it is that he's about to do, he assigns importance to it.

She breaks into sweat.

"You are a stubborn person Olivia, we both know that. And as soon as you worked out a plan to escape you won't hesitate. That is the problem. If you want a man to obey you, all that's required is the ability to inflict more pain on him that he can handle. It's not enough to say it. You have to prove it. Appeal to the fear not the intellect. Terror is much more reliable. The most important thing is to keep your promise. If you say "don't do this" and someone does it anyway, then you have to provide the penalty."

Olivia can't help but starts to shake with fear, she hates it. But Jones is not the type who tortures for fun. He is not a psycho. He is a scientist, he is logical and reasonable. Something horrible is going to happen.

"That's crazy, Jones. Do you have any idea who I am? The FBI is probably already looking for me." The bravado falls flat. She could hear the tremors of fear in her own voice, and she despises her own weakness. Later, if she escaped, others will tell her in soothing voices that it was not her fault, but it won't matter.

"They may look, but they won't find you." He sounds calm, not the least bit worried or afraid. "It is a universal law. A certainty of fear and pain is the best guarantee of obedience."

The room is far too warm. She feels drops of sweat pooling in the curve of her lower back. The sensation of her damp skin against the metal of the table is somehow grotesque.

"I am going to whip you." "Wait," she says; he ignores her, continuing on as though she hadn't spoken. "It's going to hurt, particularly with all that sweat that's covering your body. You will scream and cry and beg, but I will not stop. I never stop. I don't take pleasure in doing this. I do this to show you what to expect in the future if you disobey me. Do you understand?"

The bored tone is back, which frightens her the most.

"Wait," she tries again.

Something thin and leather snaps down against her upper back. The fact that she could not anticipate it makes it somehow much, much worse than it normally would be. There's a split second of numbness, followed by an unbearable burning pain. Olivia starts to scream but manages to bite it back.

"You should go ahead and let yourself scream," Jones says. "You will, anyway."


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hello guys. I just remembered about this fanfiction. I am incredibly sorry but I somehow managed to forget about this one. I hope you'll enjoy it anyways.**

**Chapter 3**

It ends in silence. She'd been trapped in a haze, a miasma of agony and flashing bright lights, like lightning captured inside a thundercloud. Olivia had screamed, until the screams themselves became too much of an effort, as the brain shut down and all she could do was writhe.

It ends as it began, without warning. She waits for the next crack on her flesh, but it does not come. She continues to cringe anyway, a reflex response to the rhythm he'd set up. She realizes that it is over and allows herself to cry. She hates it but she just can't help it.

Her whole body hurts. The cuts in her back and buttocks and on the back of her legs burn as the salt from her sweat contacts them.

"You've experienced one of the penalties for disobedience. I think you'll find that it's fairly brilliant. I am careful not to complete debilitate you. I'll put antibiotic ointment on your deeper cuts, and you'll be very, very uncomfortable for a number of days, but there is no permanent damage. There's not even likely to be any scarring, unless you force me to do it a number of times. You have rules. Follow them, if you disobey me and you'll find yourself back in this room. You should know that I took it easy on you this time, as this was just for the purpose of demonstration. It can get a lot worse. I can make it last twice as long, three times as long, all day if I want. I can dab you with drain cleaner. I can burn you with cigarettes."

She doesn't say anything, but she shivers.

"Do you understand?"

Her mouth doesn't seem to want to work. He slaps a hand down on her back, making her scream out loud.

"Do you understand?" he asks again, calm and patient as ever.

"Yes!"she moans.

"Very good. Now before I tend your wounds, I want to show you something. I'm going to lift your blindfold. Turn your head to your left and look."

He lifts up the cloth and she turns her head. She blinks at the light. The room is concrete and fluorescents, it looks really much like a lab. She sees another table about four feet away, another body is bound to it, female, dressed, facedown. She closes her eyes and opens them again to dispel the blurriness. What she sees freezes her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey again! Thank you so much for all those lovely reviews. I am still really sorry that I simply forgot about it. Therefore here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it, if you do (or don't) let me know :) !**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was looking into her own green eyes, opened wide in pure terror. For a split second she thought she was staring into a mirror, but her reflection had reddish brown hair, is dressed and her face is white with shock, not red in agony. Both women stare at each other. Olivia is trembling uncontrollably, with shock and pain. Liv is paralyzed with fear, it must have been even worse for her, she's been there the whole time, listening to her own voice screaming in unbearable pain and seeing what David Robert Jones did to her.

"I am not going to whip you now, Agent Dunham. But I certainly will if you chose to disobey my orders. You are also important for this operation. I witnessed your difficulties in the past and I promise you Agent Dunham, you will be punished for the trouble you got me in. I hope that you can work out your problems now, because you will spend quite some time together."

Olivia has no clue what he is talking about. But he obviously addresses her alternate. She looks as confused as she is herself.

"Who are you? What the fuck is wrong with you? What do you want from me – us?" Liv got louder with each word, transforming her terror into anger, Olivia knew this storm of emotion far too well.

"Quiet," Jones demanded.

"I guess the one who has to shut up is you. Damn bastard, let us go. We are federal agents on the president's radar!" she screams by now, hating her position, her weakness and her helplessness.

"Quiet, I said."

But Liv did not even think about being quiet. Now her voice was a little higher pitched, trying to hide the fear. Olivia was too familiar with the emotions her alternate was dealing with. She'd probably acted the same, if she had not been tortured.

"You don't get it, do you? You just managed to get into some serious trouble, torturing a FBI agent was not the wised idea you've ever had. Our partners will notice that we are missing, they will find us and beat your fucking ugly ass."

David Robert Jones smacks Olivia's back, harder than the times before. It came unexpected, Olivia felt her skin burst open; she arches against her bonds and lets out a scream with pure agony. Alongside with her, her double screams insults; but there was a ringing in her ears all of a sudden. It grew louder and louder and louder. Her vision started to blur, both painfully bright and dark at the same time. Then it grows dark, all around her; unconsciousness taking her into its numb arms.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey everyone. Thank you for all those lovely reviews I love them so much :D This is actually a quite long chapter. I hope you like it, feel free to let me know!**

**Chapter 5**

The pain is more terrible than anything she's ever experienced, in terms of its intensity and of its inescapability. Nothing she does lessens it, nothing will make it stop. She burns in the dark.

Olivia has no idea how much time passes, she is on the very small line between awareness and unconsciousness. Whimpering sounds are reaching her ears, she is not aware that she herself gives them off.

Slowly, very, very slowly she enters the reality again. She's covered in sweat; her face drips with tears and snot. She's vomited on herself. Her muscles are weak and she's filled with a deadening mixture of lassitude and despair. And then there is her back … her mind could not even analyze the feelings, the pain. All this was too much.

Startled she felt that someone was stroking her hair. It was a strange feeling, but she found comfort in it. The memories came crashing back, huge waves of them breaking over her, crushing her with their very own horror.

Olivia started to cry, mostly of pain, but also of despair.

Suddenly there was a silent soothing noise, moving her head in its direction Olivia saw her alternate version; kneeling next to her; stroking her hair and giving her comfort.

They were in a cell like room, actually really similar to the ones in the DOD on the other side. But this one seemed to be made for two. However, there were no bunks fixed on the wall. Olivia found herself lying on a mattress on the ground. The room was barely lit and from the upper right hand corner came a constant red blinking. A camera; Jones was observing them.

Shocked, Olivia realized that she was still naked and she made an involuntarily uncomfortable swift. Apparently Liv knew what she was thinking:

"Don't worry. Your clothes are here. I just did not want to get them on you; it'll only cause you more pain."

Olivia nodded. She knew that there was nothing to hide that Liv hadn't seen before, literally.

"Water." she croaked. Liv's brows narrowed in concern; which only underlined her already desperate expression. "Here isn't any water. In fact here isn't anything. You were out for about half a day, I reckon, here is no clock or window or any indication of time. I tried to open the door, but here is no way to escape; everything is high security standard. I doubt that even a weapon couldn't get the door open."

Her voice was high pitched, even frantic; not the usual chilled tone. Olivia gulped and cringed, her throat was sore and dry. Her physical state must be even worse than she imagined; otherwise Liv wouldn't be that worried.

"I pounded against the door and screamed for that man. But nothing –", she continued meekly; obviously ashamed that she panicked.

Olivia looked her straight in the eyes, not allowing her alternate to bring herself down, she would've have done the same if she was in her situation.

The room lay in semidarkness; the only light source was a weak light bulb above them. The ceiling was not very high; if she jumps she'd be able to reach it. Liv was right, no window, nothing that could help them escape; just plain dark walls.

Suddenly a flow of memories cascaded into her mind. The words Jones said terrified her, this were not the acts of an insane psycho, after all he was a scientist. Mad, but intelligent. But what scared her most was that what he said and even what he did was logical; not right, but reasonable.

"How are you feeling?" Liv asked real sympathy in her voice. "Worse than you can imagine", Olivia answered, her voice weak and hoarse from all the screaming.

"I am sorry that he hit you again, I - I was just so furious, I felt helpless."

"It's ok, I know that kind of feeling."

"Do you know that man?" "Yes, his name is David Robert Jones. He is a scientist, also dealing with Fringe Science and responsible for many, many horrific incidences on my side. And I thought we killed him three years ago. He was about to cross over to your side, when Peter closed the hole and Jones got slit into the half."

It was silent in the cell for a few seconds.

"So … and how is this possible that he is back?"

"Maybe _he_ is not from my side after all", Olivia responded in a whisper.

They fell silent again, leaving the questions unanswered.

Olivia tried to get up, but she grimaced in pain and slumped back to the ground.

"Can – can you give me my cloth?" her voice was contorted in pain.

Liv looked at her, nodding.

"I'll help you", she offered. Normally Olivia wouldn't have agreed but she knew that she had not the strength to do this alone.

Slowly Liv grabbed her under the arms and pulled her into a sitting position. Olivia couldn't help but screamed out in pure agony.

"God, this must hurt. I am so so sorry."

"No, it is ok." Olivia moaned, not aware that new tears streamed down her face. She hated the tone of pity in her alternate's voice.

"Can you just give me my clothes?"

It's never been such an effort for Olivia to dress herself. Liv was smart enough not to offer any help there, after all they resembled each other quite much and Liv knew that such an act would've been pure humiliation for the other one.

Olivia was exhausted, the pain was ever present, but she could handle it.

"I am – I am really thirsty." she whispered, her voice barely audible now.

Liv, who was sitting in the corner of their cell all the while, looked more helpless than ever.

Olivia winced and started to cough tuning into sobs; her body protesting against the involuntary movement and her back shooting arrows of pain through her system. Still she clenched her teeth together and tried to hold back moans of agony.

Liv watched her, unable to do anything to help her.

"What do you thing he's up to?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. Nothing good I'd say. The last time – he – his henchmen kidnapped me once before. They – uhm- made a spinal tab. That - that is why they know about Cortexiphan. Jones teleported himself –uhm- out of a prison in Germany and was suffering of the after effects, but –uhm- he made me do mind-games to persuade me of my _abilities_." Olivia had problems to build cohered sentences, her voice was still weak and her yearning for water got stronger with each word.

Liv seemed to process the information; thinking.

"He said something about an operation and that we have to work out our difficulties." she said after a while.

Olivia looked at her. "I don't know what he means. I am – so thirsty."

Liv's mime got more concerned; she stood up and knelt down next to her alternate. She touched Olivias forehead, it was hot.

"Let me see your back," she demanded and Olivia leaned slowly forward; grimacing in pain. Liv lifted the shirt and touched her ripped up skin. Olivia gasped.

"It is really hot. You're burning," assessed Liv slightly terrified. "Honestly Olivia, this has to be treated, you're getting an infection. I guess when Jones said he'd take care of your back he did not mean it in the good way, it looks dirty." She was sounding more and more hounded.

Olivia's vision blurred; pain, thirst and exhaustion taking over; it became harder and harder to hold her eyes open. She's falling into darkness.

"NO. Hey, hey. Olivia! Stay with me! Stay with me! You hear me? Common!" Liv panicked; slapping her alternate. Olivia did not react.

David Robert Jones turned away from the observation screen; satisfaction apparent on his face. The poison took effect. The game's just begun.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Here we go again with a short chapter :D I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

Liv knelt helpless over Olivia's lifeless body. She turned her onto her stomach and lifted her shirt.

Dozens of burning red slashes covered her alternates back. She couldn't imagine in how much pain she must've been.

"Damn it." she murmured, not knowing what to do. These wounds have to be cleaned, but here wasn't any water. Olivia surely had a fewer and if this all gets infected …. She needed a doctor. Liv got to her feet and paced through the cell, kicking frustrated against the door, and gasping at the sudden flash of pain. Then she gulped, straightened her head and turned on her heals. Liv did not like what she was about to do; asking the enemy for help; but she saw no other way out of this.

She looked straight into the camera, not sure if there was an integrated microphone she started talking anyway.

"Mr. Jones, I know that you can hear me. Olivia needs medical attention, or – or at least water. Please", her voice was slightly shaking and she hated it. But she was exhausted, probably without sleep for about 30 hours, also thirsty and while Olivia was still unconscious her stomach rumbled.

No reaction. Nothing happened. Everything was silent.

Liv went back to Olivia unconscious form. She took off her own vest and wiped Olivia's tears and vomit strained face, the only thing she could do to make her more comfortable. She leaned against the wall; a wave of helplessness crashing over her. Her eyes fluttered, but she could not allow herself to fall asleep. She had to stay awake. Maybe Jones was just waiting for a moment when he could attack them easily.

She was sitting right next to the unconscious form of her double; clutching Olivia's hand; giving herself hold, even though it was odd as well as familiar.

After what felt like hours, she couldn't force herself to stay awake anymore. Exhaustion took over, the adrenaline that was in system hours before was gone now. Her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. Her head lulled to the side and sleep finally took over.

"Call Jones! They are ready." The man in a white lab coat said, his view still fixed on the observation screen. "Is the lab ready?" "Yes, Sir." another man in a white coat answered. "Good, get her in there." "Which one?" "The one with the red hair."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liv awoke, strapped down to a metal table again. This realization sunk in within a few seconds. Her body started to tremble immediately. This time she was wearing a blindfold. But her clothes were still on. Her breath came ragged; she has never been so scared in her life.

"Hello Agent Dunham. First of all your questions, no I am not going to whip you. That however does not mean that I am not going to hurt you at all. There is no need for you to understand my actions, you are just a tool to achieve my aim."

"Please, what the fuck do you want?"

"I don't really like to repeat myself, Agent Dunham. The important point for your business is that I will have to use you and your double ganger in order to create something – let's call it terrific – without spoiling the surprise for both of you."

"You are out of your mind! Did you give some water to Olivia?"

"Well no, not yet. But I am going to give some water to you, what do you think?"

"What the –"

Suddenly a jet of freezing cold water hit her face. She was confused, could not make sense out of this action. But the jet did not stop, it continued. Then it hit her: she was being water boarded.

God she was going to drown, she could not breathe. She'd die here and now. Liv started struggling against the restrains. But they wouldn't loosen. She could not see nor breathe. She was drowning. This man was killing her.

Panic. Sheer panic crashed over her. She was struggling franticly, trying desperately to fill her lungs with oxygen. Liv started coughing violently and for a couple of seconds the jet was turned into another direction.

She wanted to scream but there was not enough air to do so. She wanted to fight her torturer but she just couldn't. Liv was so helpless. She was going to drown, somewhere tied onto a metal table. This could not be her end. No. No. No. No!

Finally it stopped. Liv did not know how long it lasted. It seemed like hours. She was soaking wet and shivering violently; breathing fast and heavy to get as much oxygen as possible. Violent sobs forced themselves out of her throat which made it even harder to catch her breath.

She tensed again awaiting the next hard jet of water right into her face. But it never came. Suddenly the blindfold was lifted, still she could barely see. Her vision was too blurry. A shape leaned over her.

"Well Agent Dunham. You just experienced a really interesting feeling. This technique is called water boarding. It is a quite effective interrogation technique. However I do not want to interrogate you. I just want you to feel the different sensations and emotions that surely went through your mind a couple of minutes ago. There is no need to know why, yet. And now we are going to give Olivia a bit of water too."

Jones added is a twisted smile playing on his face.

"Don't – Don't you ever touch her again!" Liv wanted to scream but there was nothing more than a hoarse croak that escaped her mouth.

Jones remained smiling slightly and all of a sudden injected a syringe into Liv's neck.

"It is going to be easier this way. Trust me." Those were the last words Liv heard, before her world went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She was cold, so cold. She felt strangely damp. Liv started to shiver, remembering what just happened to her and she was afraid that all of this was not a bad dream.

"Hey?" a weak whisper came from her left side.

Liv slowly turned around and stared into her own green eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"He –", she had to cough. "He waterboarded me."

There was silence in the cell. Both women were looking at each other, each of them was thinking the same.

"He said that we are "tools" to achieve something terrific. And he said that he did not use this torture technique to interrogate me but to give me an experience of the sensation. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Why us?"

With each word Liv's voice got a little louder and a shaky tone was slightly audible.

"I don't know. But the guy who brought you back, at least I assume that he did, I was still unconscious; he gave me water and some drugs. They make me feel better. They numb the pain and I am not so tired anymore", Olivia explained.

"Do you think someone is already looking for us?"

"I think so. It's been at least 30 hours, even more I suppose. But if Jones does not want to be found, I am afraid that he will not be found."

Liv sighted and slowly crawled to the wall, sat up and leaned her head against it. Olivia sat cross legged in the middle of the room. Both of them were avoiding the mattresses.

"You know," Liv began hesitantly, "I was being really scared when you passed out earlier. Your back looked really bad and you were burning hot."

Olivia gave her a strange smile and Liv could not figure out what it meant in the first place.

"One thing I know for sure. Jones is not going to kill us … yet. When he said he needs us –"

Liv cut her off: "Well great thing. We'll just keep sitting here and wait to get tortured a bit more. How lovely."

"Ah. But have you any other plans. Maybe we should just escape through this secret trap door underneath our feet."

"I knew that you have a nice sense of humor"; Liv said, smiling slightly.

"Oh cut that crap." Olivia snapped. She tried to get to her feet. There still was a lot of pain in her back. So it did not look really gracefully. She drew in a sharp breath but managed it without any other sounds of pain. Then she started pacing up and down that little cell. Her steps were always followed by Liv's eyes.

"I know that you are thinking, but that really annoys the hell out of me. You walking up and down this fucking room for hours."

"I doubt that it were 5 minutes."

"Oh common Olivia!"

"Hey wait a second. Do you remember what Jones said about working out or problems?"

"Yeah kind of," Liv mumbled.

"Well I think I know what he meant with it. We don't get along with each other. I mean we are really much the same, but at the same time we are really different. And that pisses off both of us. I am not even mentioning my kidnapping and everything else that has happened."

"So?"

"Ok just think about it. If Jones really _needs _us we should be able to work together hand in hand. And right know we are already offended by each other."

Liv nodded slowly, understanding Olivia's stream of consciousness.

Suddenly there was a weird cracking noise from above them. It came from a loudspeaker-system.

"Very good Olivia! I knew you'd figure that out early. And I am proud to announce that it has already worked. You both are really compassioned. We are ready to start now."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter Bishop got out of his car and headed right towards the supermarket; Walters shopping list in his hand. He was still amazed how much food Walter was able to stuff into himself. Smiling slightly he took a shopping cart and entered the supermarket.

He was just trying to figure out which strawberry flavored yogurt Walter wanted when his phone rang.

"Yes," he answered expecting it to be Walter who forgot to put something on the list.

"Bishop?" the deep voice of Phillip Broyles responded.

"Oh. Hello Sir?"

"Have you heart from Olivia?"

"Uhm, no. Last time I saw her was Friday evening. We were finishing paper work. Why?" his voice was slightly worried. It was not a good sign.

"She is missing. We found her car unlocked on a supermarket parking lot and her phone smashed a few feet away from it. We sighted the surveillance cams, she was interacting with a man whose face was covered with a scarf. We believe he threatened her with a gun and she climbed into the trunk of his car. All that happened within a few minutes. There is no trace of her. Nobody noticed anything."

Peter did not even notice that he was holding his breath. He felt unsteady and felt the need to sit down. Leaving the shopping card behind he slowly walked out of the supermarket .

Broyles continued: "There is something more. Agent Lincoln Lee from the other side contacted us. Olivia Dunham from over there is missing, too. This cannot be a coincidence."

"What are we going to do? We have to look for her."

"I have already set up a team. Agent Farnsworth is going to pick you and Doctor Bishop up at your house in twenty minutes." He made a short pause. "We will find her, Peter."

"We have to." Peter responded ending the call. He jumped in his car and drove off.

"Hold on Olivia."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They went really quiet. Listening. Footsteps approached their cell. Liv got up, too.

Both women stood side by side, terrified what was going to happen next. There was no chance that they were able to defend themselves. Both too weak from the torment they went through within the last few hours.

The door opened. David Robert Jones and three other men stepped in, watching them carefully.

"Hello ladies." Jones said with a smirk on his face. "Grab them!" he ordered and his henchmen came toward both Olivias and grabbed them roughly. They did not even put up a fight and were violently dragged out of the room into an other room that resembled a lab.

There were set up two chairs that looked like dentist chairs with armrests with cuffs.

When Liv caught a glimpse of surgical tools next to the chairs she started to struggle.

"Let the fuck go off me. What do you want to do with us?" She screamed glaring at Jones who only chuckled in amusement.

The man who held Liv shoved her to the ground and kicked her into her stomach.

"Please stop. Stop it!" Olivia's voice sounded weak. She had gotten really pale again and was hardly able to stand upright without being in the man's stranglehold.

Liv moaned, feeling at least one cracked rip.

"What are you doing with us?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Oh common Mrs. Dunham, I would spoil the entire surprise if I told you now." Jones responded in a casual way.

"Tie them up." He ordered and let the room."

The man holding Olivia had to lift her up, to put her on the chair. She was almost unconscious again. He tied her wrists and ankles to the chair, ignoring her muffled cry of pain when her damaged back touched the hard surface of the chair.

The other men pulled Liv up by her hair. She bit her lip, not allowing letting them hear her pain. When they tied her up she only glared at them. "They will come for us and when they do I promise you, you will wish to never be born."

They all just laughed and left the room too.

Liv looked over to Olivia who lay about three feet away from her. She was fighting to stay awake.

"Hey. Olivia. Stay with me! Common," Liv begged, terrified with the idea to be all alone in this.

Olivia slightly nodded and focused onto her breathing while Liv let her gaze search the room.

"This really doesn't look good." she announced, trying to keep Olivia awake.

"Damn", she winced as she struggled to shake off the restrains "I am afraid my ribs are cracked. Asshole!"

"Olivia? I am so scared." Olivia said, her voice sounding like she was just about to cry

"So am I." Liv whispered, blinking away tears.

It was not like both of them to cry.

A sob escaped Olivia's throat. Liv clenched her jaw tightly together. She did not want to cry, she really did not. At least one of them had to stay strong. For god's sake she did not want to cry. But at that point it was already too late. And all the dams broke and they silently cried; the pain and the fear were too much to take.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It seemed like hours. Time stood still at the place they were held. There was no light and no hope. With every breath they took their situation seemed more terrible. A while ago Liv panicked and screamed for Jones and his men. No one ever came. She struggled so hard that her wrist and ankles were sore and bleeding. But soon her power faded and she lay limply, almost lifelessly in that chair.

"They will come for us. I know they will." Olivia tried to reassure her doppelganger and even more herself.

"Oh common cut that crap Olivia. Did they come for you when you were held captive in the secretary's facilities? Well, let me think. No they did not. So shut the fuck up. We're lost, ok? It is over. Just accept it."

Her words felt like physical pain tearing through her heart. The only place were nothing was hurting, until now. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again. But she could not cry anymore. There was nothing left.

"So you're giving up?" she asked, her voice emotionless. "Sometimes all we have is hope, you know. If you want to quit, fine. But you know what? I will fight. I will fight for our universes and for all the people and for my family and for everyone I ever cared about … until the last drop of blood. Actually I always thought we were really alike, only that you were better. I guess after all, I was wrong."

There was silence in the dark room. However Olivia felt Liv's gaze upon her. She did not mind if she had hurt her feelings. She meant the things she said and that was important. She did not care how childish and naïve it was, but she would not give up. Not this time.

"I am sorry." Liv whispered her voice still raw from screaming.

"You know, I don't think that I am better than you. I mean you could pretend to be me, right. The key is how you look at things. When I lived your life it was hard, yes. But I suppose you make it so much harder yourself. I mean we are both more or less screwed up, everyone is. And everyone has to carry a burden, but this is life right. If you would just allow yourself to get what you want and maybe smile a bit more, things would be a lot easier for you. I suppose you've always felt more than just friendship towards Peter. Why did you wait almost two years? I barely knew him when I came over, but I could see what you were feeling. You just gotta take more risks and chances. Life begins at the end of your comfort zone."

Olivia was quiet for a while then suddenly she began to laugh.

"You know how this sounds? I guess we start to get really poetic in such situations."

Liv smiled slightly too, for a second, things weren't that bad. "Yes, maybe. But I am doing perfectly fine without all this shit."

"Same here." Olivia said. "And I am afraid all that we've been through was just the silence before the storm."


	13. Chapter 12

A.N.

Here is the next chapter. I know it took me quite a while, but I had to study for my finals.

Now I finally graduated and have time to finish my story. I hope you haven't forgotten about it (even though I can't blame you.)

_**Only because the Show ended it does not mean that our affection for the characters has to end. We will always stay loyal fans of Fringe!**_

**Chapter 12**

They had fallen asleep eventually, the exhaustion and the pain winning over fear and despair.

Suddenly the door opened with a soft creek. But it was loud enough for both of the women to wake up with a start. Olivia gave a quiet moan of pain, the effects of the drugs she had been given before now clearly wearing off.

The light went on and they were both unable to see anything. It was far too bright and it hurt. It were artificial lights, just right for a lab.

Liv winced, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of what was going on. The only things she could make out were movements and voices.

All of a sudden Olivia shrieked, someone had stung her into her arm pitch. She was too confused to make out what it was.

Another shriek from her right let her assume that the same happened to Liv.

"What are you doing to us?", Olivia sobbed, the pain got so intense again. Her back was on fire. She was sure that she could die from the pain, nothing's ever hurt so fucking much.

"Well," David Robert Jones snarled from her right, "full disclosure now. You are both pretty much the same, except for one small but really important detail. Olivia was treated with Cortexipharm when she was a kid. This changed her system, and we all are aware of the things she can do. However she is the only one able to use Cortexipharm to her benefits, the other recruits who where involved in the experiments, too, only suffered from the effects. We can't use them as soldiers, which is rather unfortunate I have to add. But we have the one last chance to create another soldier. Agent Dunham has the very same DNA like Olivia, when we tried Cortexipharm on older test subjects they all died within minutes, using children would take far to long until they are ready to fight. But Agent Dunham's system will be able to take Olivia's blood where the effect of the drug has set in many years ago. We will now do a haemodialysis, so that the blood from both of you will be mixed together and the Cortexipharm will be in both of your bodies. I am afraid it will be quite an ordeal for you Agent Dunham, Olivia's blood is pretty much the same, and still your body will sense a difference. I suppose you will feel like you are going to fight off a cold with symptoms like violent shivering fit, fever and circulatory problems. That will take some time."

With those words he turned on a machine, shut off the lights and left the women alone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Olivia felt the blood pulsating through her body, she felt so weak and slightly wondered how her heartbeat could manage to pump so much blood through her own and now also through Liv's body.

"Fuck", Liv winced. "There is something wrong, I – I can't breathe properly. I am dizzy."

"That are the effects of Cortexiphan it will get worse. Best thing is to let yourself float."

"Float? What the fuck do you mean?"

"Guess you have never taken drugs before."

"Of cause I haven't – shit this is scary." Livs breathing started to get louder.

Olivia clenched her teeth, trying to muffle a sound of pain. She could pass out again, her back was killing her and the haemodialysis did not improve her condition. Not at all.

"Jesus! Mhh – I am singing in the rain."

The drug was kicking in. Olivia hadn't the strength to fight off her restrains. There was no way she or Liv could stop the machine from mixing up their blood. She hoped nothing would happen to Liv. Cortexiphan is a very powerful drug and so many people suffered from it including herself.

She would blame herself if anything happened to Liv. After all it would be her blood that fucked up Liv's system. Olivia squinched her eyes shut, she couldn't start crying again. When did she become such a fucking crybaby?

The dizziness got stronger and Olivia felt sick, her back only made it worse.

She would die in here. She knew it. In front of her inner eye popped up the faces of her mum and her dad, she never missed her mum so much, she needed her comfort. Olivia shot a short glimpse over to Liv, who was lying barely conscious on the chair. She still had her mother but no sister.

Olivia shivered, if she could have decided who was going to die. She shook her head, that thought was sick, it was evil, it was not to be thought. She couldn't change her or anyone's fate. If it is supposed to be it will be.

She thought about Rachel and Ella, she loved both of them madly and she felt a sudden pain in her heart at the thought of them weeping at her grave.

Then, suddenly, without any warning, she saw Peter in front of her inner eye. He was crying, she was dead. There was the grave stone that read "Olivia Dunham 10/12/1979 - 06/04/2012".

She saw herself, pale, skinny and shaking standing in front of her grave. Her expression was strange it was blank. There was no emotion.


End file.
